


Blue Toy Car

by Lokidokie10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Crying, Hospitals, Loss of a sibling, Possibly a happy ending, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: When Y/N gets in a car crash with her little brother, she wakes up in hospital and tries to find him. Sam and Dean try to help.Possible mini series
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Donna Hanscum/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Blue Toy Car

**Author's Note:**

> I have lived! I don't remember the last time I posted, I have not had motivation at all, but now that uni is online I have been writing instead of doing that so that's fun. While I was gone I binged Supernatural and I couldn't help myself i just had to write something. This ones sad but hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon that's a little happier.

It comes in flashes every time I close my eyes. First there is a forest, a glimpse of a toothy smile, wind rippling through blond curls, a familiar blue toy car- its wheels running over the plastic dash of a car. Then a bang, glass pricking all over my body, the coppery taste of blood, blaring sirens. Blond curls covered in blood, tears landing on a pale face, a limp body in my arms.

They stood outside the room, looking in the window. Guilt and pain showed on both faces. Shoulders slumped and cold coffees in hand, they watched the girl silently as she lay unconscious in the hospital bed.

“Excuse me sirs?”

A young doctor approaches, clipboard one hand, his other extended to shake theirs.

“Evening doctor, what’s the news?” Deans voice is rough from lack of use.

“Well her name is Y/N Hanscum. Uh- no more immediate relatives” There is an awkward silence after this, the brothers stare at the tiled floor and the doctor clears his throat.

“She’s got an aunt in Minnesota but according to the fosters they were never in contact, the mother never allowed it before they passed.”

Sam looks up, running a hand through his hair, “Fosters?”

“Yeah, Mother died when she was 11 so her and her brother were sent into foster care. As soon as she turned 18 they took off. That was 2 weeks ago.”

Sam curses and turns away, his hand reaching up to his face wiping away a stray tear, sniffing before turning back to the doc and his brother who’s hand is pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She only sustained a mild concussion, a broken ankle and the laceration on her forehead and abdomen needed stiches. After she wakes up from the anaesthesia, we would prefer to keep an eye on her but she can legally sign herself out.”

“And uh, her brother?” Sam glances at his own brother when he asks the question.

The doctor sighs and puts the clipboard under his arm.

“He didn’t make it. He passed on impact. By the time we got there, nothing we could have done.”

Dean storms off before the doctor even finished his sentence, Sam looking after him, deciding to give him a bit of space.

The leather was hot on his forehead, but he didn’t move. Knuckles white as he squeezed the steering wheel to the point where his nails could possibly draw blood from his palms. His mind was chorusing those toxic words over and over.

_Its your fault, its your fault, its your fault, its you-_

A heavy hand falls onto his shoulder, and Dean immediately recognizes it as Sam’s.

“Dean, I-“

“Don’t Sam. Just-“

He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. He can feel Sam’s gaze on the side of his head, but no matter what he says, it won’t convince Dean otherwise. He pulled the trigger. He shot the werewolf at the wheel. He didn’t grab the wheel or even notice his surroundings, like a good hunter would have. They collided with the little four-wheel drive. But it didn’t stand a chance against the larger car at that speed.

“I should’ve- should’ve _done_ _something_ Sammy. Now he’s dead. Her little brother is dead, and I don’t even know his name.”

“There was nothing you could have done Dean”

“Yes there was, you know there always is. He couldn’t have been more than six Sam. Six fucking years old.” Dean pulls his hands away from his face to wipe his wet eyes.

“FUCK” Dean wacks his palm on the wheel in his outburst. Sam jerks back and watches his brother in concern, feeling helpless cause he knows there is no helping Dean when he gets something like this in his head.

As they make their way back to Y/N’s room they see the doctor from before looking slightly frantic as he talks to a nurse. After glancing at each other the brothers immediately walk over.

“What’s going on?” Dean demands

The doctor looks relieved at the sight of them and stammers an answer.

“She woke up, but she’s left without signing out and she shouldn’t be walking on her broken ankle. We haven’t found her yet”

Dean points to the right and leaves without a word, Sam understanding and heading the other way.

The sound of my blood rushes in my ears, heart beat too loud, too fast. The lights on the ceiling reflect off the tile floors and make me dizzy. There’s a cast on my ankle making my gait unsteady, but I needed to find Oliver, he would be beside himself without me there with him. I needed to give him his favourite blue car and one of those bear hugs that always makes him giggle. You turn a corner and loose your balance, colliding with someone’s wall of a chest.

“Sorry, sorry” you mutter before steadying yourself and take another step. The stranger grabs your upper arm gently and turns you around. Tensing up, you fist curls ready for a fight.

“Y/N?” You stare up into his green eyes accusingly. He was extremely tall and dwarfed your figure.

“How do you know my name?”

“I uh, I was one of the first people at the crash. I’ve been waiting to see if you were okay”

His deep voice was soothing but his face was sympathetic. Too sympathetic for a broken ankle.

“Did you see my brother? Blond curls? Little kid?”

His eyes cast down to the floor and his hand squeezes my arm a little. I continue to stare up at his face as my breathing gets shallower. No, this doesn’t mean anything. He just didn’t see him. That’s all. I pull my arm out of his grip and stumble.

“Thanks anyway, I’ll find him” My voice shakes, the memories catching up to my drowsy thoughts. I choke down a sob, my eyes watering. I have to find Oli, he might be hurt. The blood- the blood in his hair must’ve been mine. It had to be. My knees shake and I trip over my cast, sprawling on the cold floor. Large warm hands immediately land on my shoulders and lift me up into a sitting position. The stranger from before with the green eyes is right by my side, his eyes full of pain.

“I’m so sorry Y/N, I’m sorry”

“No, nononononono, t-this can’t- this can’t be real”

I pinch the inside of my wrist, hard, before his hand conceals mine.

“Don’t, don’t hurt yourself. I’m so sorry. It’s gonna be okay”

I push away from his form, tears dripping onto my hospital gown, face contorted in anger and pain.

“OKAY!? Who the hell are you to say that! Oli- Oli is dead! Someone kil- killed my little brother! And you think its going to be okay!?” My shouts were interrupted by sobs that racked by whole body. He just looks at me with sympathy and whispers over and over that he’s sorry. I cover my face with my hands, trying to stop the heart wrenching scream that escapes. The sobs won’t stop and I can feel myself slipping into hysteria. Someone gathers me into their arms, my whole body easily fits in their lap, their strong arms pulling me close to their warm chest. My tears soak their shirt instantly but they don’t seem to care, just holding me tighter. I feel a prick in my shoulder and slowly start to loose conscious, but the warm arms never let me go.


End file.
